


Północ

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [73]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff, M/M, Seria Malinowa, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"Seria Malinowa





	

Było już blisko północy, ale Greg i Mycroft jeszcze nie spali. Szczerze mówiąc, obaj niedawno wrócili do domu, praktycznie spotykając się w drzwiach. Zjedli więc cokolwiek na kolację, wzięli szybki, wspólny prysznic i teraz leżeli już w ciepłej pościeli. 

— Mycroft? — zapytał Greg coraz bardziej sennym głosem.

— Mhm?

— Mówiłeś, że nie mogę robić ci malinek…

—  _ Mhm _ ? — Wymruczał Holmes w tonie “jeszcze jedno słowo i cię wypatroszę”.

— Chcę coś w zamian.

W odpowiedzi dostał zmęczone westchnięcie. Mycroft spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Ty mi zrób malinkę.

Mycroft zamknął oczy, bo poczuł, że za chwilę szlag go trafi. Jeśli odmówi, dojdzie do kolejnej awantury. Nie miał na to ani ochoty, ani siły. Gregory wyraźnie starał się na nim coś wymusić, ewidentnie chciał go pokonać, w ten czy inny sposób. Uczepił się tych malinek, ale nie chodziło o nie, tylko o przekonania. Bo jeśli Mycroft się teraz ugnie, to będzie znaczyło, że wszyscy zobaczą tę malinkę; John, Sherlock, pół komisariatu i przynajmniej część z nich będzie wiedziała, czyje to dzieło. W dodatku miał w nim aktywny udział. Już słyszał drwiące zaczepki młodszego brata: “Przecież uważałeś, że to prymitywne”. 

— Ale cała wojna była o to, żebyś to ty mi mógł zrobić malinkę. To zrób, pozwalam.

— Nie, teraz to ja nie chcę. Wolę, żebyś ty zrobił.

Mycroft przegrał z kretesem. Jego inspektor był cwany i on o tym wiedział, ale najwyraźniej za mało doceniał. Chociaż...była jeszcze nadzieja na wyjście z tej sytuacji z twarzą. Przechylił się więc, podpierając na przedramieniu, drugą ręką odkrywając kołdrę, i podnosząc koszulkę, w której spał Lestrade, zamierzając zrobić mu tą przeklętą malinkę na brzuchu. 

— Nie tam. — Gregory złapał go za rękę. Mycroft spojrzał na niego poirytowany, a Lestrade, pewny, że ma całą holmesową uwagę, dotknął fragmentu swojej szyi, tuż pod szczęką. 

— Tu.

Mycroft westchnął, poddając się i przesuwając wyżej.  _ Cwana bestia. _


End file.
